


Burning stains on hearts and t-shirts

by kiazareni



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Kissing, M/M, POV Seung-gil, based on a tumblr prompt, very light angst with a very happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 06:32:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11868651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiazareni/pseuds/kiazareni
Summary: Based on the tumblr prompt: things you said when I burned your favourite shirt (while ironing)"He never thought that he would fall in love with someone like Phichit. He thought it was even more impossible that Phichit would fall in love with someone like him."





	Burning stains on hearts and t-shirts

**Author's Note:**

> this was supposed to be a "ficlet" but got wildly out of hand and i'm so sorry
> 
> i only wanted a lighthearted fluffy fic and it turned into this

It wasn’t Seung-gil’s fault.

Really, it wasn’t.

It’s just, Phichit is _evil_. You wouldn’t think that because when you meet him, he is all bright smiles and adorable dimples and sunshine in his eyes but spend a little time with him and you’re definitely doomed. If there’s something Seung-gil has learnt since they started dating is that he shouldn’t ever, ever underestimate him. 

Phichit’s smile is dangerous enough as he moves around Seung-gil’s room, humming a song he heard on KBS1 yesterday. He’s not getting anything done, just pulls out random clothes, puts them on the bed, puts other things away and Seung-gil is impatient because he really, really wants to get going. Soon. And Phichit is still wearing his pyjamas.

“Phichit,” he starts with a sigh when the boy finally picks a t-shirt and realizes that it’s all crumpled after spending the first few days locked in the suitcase. His lips turn down slightly as he examines the wrinkles and Seung-gil just can’t watch this. “Give me that, I’ll iron it for you.”

Phichit hands him the t-shirt with a grateful smile and presses a kiss to his cheek which shouldn’t get him all flustered after four months of dating but it does. He can’t help it, Phichit’s casual affection is something he guesses he’ll never get used to. 

But that’s not why Phichit is an Evil Man(™). 

It’s because a few minutes later, when Seung-gil is trying to pay attention and not get third degree burns, he decides to start undressing right in front of him, changing into his skinny jeans and discarding the pyjama shirt while he’s waiting for the one Seung-gil is currently ironing. 

Here’s a thing about Phichit.

It’s very easy to forget that his boyish smile and bright eyes come hand in hand with the most beautiful six pack mankind has ever laid eyes upon. No, really. Seung-gil likes to think of himself as strong-willed, but when Phichit throws his t-shirt on the bed and starts going about his business half-naked, it’s very easy to get distracted. He could probably cut his cheekbone on those abs. 

Okay, maybe Seung-gil is at fault too for forgetting that his boyfriend, however adorable, is still a figure skater who spends six days a week working out. His mouth goes dry as he thinks about getting his lips on those muscles and damn it, Seung-gil is a weak man.

He stares openly, traces the V-line that disappears under the low waistline of Phichit’s black jeans, the curve of his back as he turns away, muscles moving softly under his skin, stretching when he leans down to close his suitcase. He is still humming the same song, even though it’s slightly off-key and he only remembers four lines and Seung-gil wonders how he got so lucky to have him in his life.

He doesn’t even pay attention to Phichit’s bare chest anymore, just listens to him singing quietly to himself, watching the smile playing on his lips, painting the smallest of dimples on his cheek as he checks his hair in the mirror. His eyes flicker to Seung-gil’s reflection behind him, his smile growing into a wide grin and Seung-gil can feel his heart beating loudly in his chest, can feel the faintest blush on his own face as he looks back at him. 

He never thought that he would fall in love with someone like Phichit. He thought it was even more impossible that Phichit would fall in love with someone like him. He thought they were like the sun and the moon, opposites who never quite meet each other until Phichit went and reminded him that they were still on the same sky. 

He often wonders why Phichit chose him of all people, the moody, boring person whose words are rare, who almost never smiles, who doesn’t get the jokes and can’t bring himself to care about people like he does. Seung-gil knows that it’s stupid, and he silently scolds himself for thinking about this, but there are times when he just can’t stop these thoughts, intruding in the most unexpected situations. It’s something he’s reminded of when Phichit drops a lighthearted comment regarding his sour mood or when he steps away from him to take a selfie. 

These are the times when Seung-gil thinks Phichit shouldn’t have him. He should have someone who likes taking pictures, who would happily take part in his social media obsession, who would become friends with Phichit’s friends easily and without the awkwardness Seung-gil feels around them. Someone who laughs as much as Phichit does and isn’t afraid to show how much he loves him.

Someone who, if ever having these doubts, would not hesitate telling Phichit and letting himself be convinced otherwise instead of slowly building up these insecurities until they destroy him. Someone who doesn’t take the easy way out by pretending everything’s fine. 

Seung-gil knows that he’s only making things worse for himself by not talking about this with Phichit, but he doesn’t know how to start. He’s not used to handling emotions at all, after all, he used to think it’s better if he didn’t have any. Having Phichit in his life is a variable that he never counted on, an unexpected change that made everything so much better but it’s difficult, so difficult because Seung-gil isn’t sure he knows how to make Phichit happy. 

Sometimes he feels like he is waiting for Phichit to get tired of having to break down the walls around him. Phichit isn’t obligated to patiently teach him, help him through the steps of building a relationship, guiding him along something so normal, something that he should have learnt by now. Seung-gil doesn’t want him to get tired, doesn’t want him to leave, but he also doesn’t know how to tell him that. The words are stuck in his throat everytime he looks at him, like right now, when Phichit’s smile is blinding and his eyes shine brighter than the sun.

It’s not like he has ever given any sign of not being happy, he tells himself. He says he is, and he kisses Seung-gil with so much love that sometimes it only makes things worse because Seung-gil just knows that sooner or later he’s going to disappoint him. He doesn’t know what it will be, a small mistake, lack of communication, a misunderstanding, or just a steadily growing distance, but he’s sure that there is going to be something. 

He always makes a mistake. He pushes people away, that’s just what he does. He doesn’t know why and he’s terribly afraid that he’ll do the same with Phichit once he gets… scared. 

(Scared? Yeah, scared. He can admit that.)

He is silently venting, making less and less sense by every second but he can’t stop himself. He doesn’t realize that he is still staring until Phichit turns to face him and his eyes go wide, panicking. 

“My t-shirt!” 

Seung-gil jerks back from the ironing board like he was just shaken awake and looks down at the fabric he completely forgot about. He eyes the large, ugly brown stain in the middle and takes another step back. He doesn’t say anything as he glances up, and is horrified to see tears swelling in Phichit’s eyes. He frowns and struggles to come up with the right words.

“I’m sorry,” he mumbles but the other man doesn’t seem to hear him. He steps closer and lifts up the shirt, examines the scorch mark on it while Seung-gil silently puts the iron down, turning it off. 

“I got it from a fan,” Phichit holds the t-shirt and shows him the drawing on the front, as he talks and one corner of his lips is trembling so he presses them together, “it’s a fanart of me as Arthur Stuart.” He cradles the t-shirt close to his chest and blinks, trying to hold back the tears and Seung-gil feels terrible. He knows that it’s the main character of his favourite movie, The King and the Skater, he had to watch it more than enough times to remember for a lifetime. So the t-shirt is irreplaceable, a unique gift from a fan who made it just for him. 

Phichit puts it back on the board, smoothing down the fabric and Seung-gil hates himself a little, hates himself for having all these doubts about their relationship, for not being able to talk about his feelings and he hates himself for ruining that stupid fucking t-shirt. He hates that he is the cause of that miserable expression on Phichit’s face and he casts his eyes down, not wanting to look at him and be reminded that he fucked up.

“I’m sorry,” he says again and Phichit isn’t really listening to him, still looking at the t-shirt, smile gone and eyes shining from tears now. 

“It’s okay,” he replies a few moments later but it’s not, it’s not okay.

It wasn’t Seung-gil’s fault.

Except that it was. 

And he apologized but he feels like it’s not enough, because it’s not making him feel any better and it doesn’t bring back Phichit’s smile. It’s not enough, but he doesn’t know what else he could say so he sits down, the small space between them divided by the ironing board and avoids looking at Phichit again. 

Maybe he should talk to him. He could tell him why he got so distracted. It’s a scary idea, openly discussing the things he could barely admit to himself but even if he doesn’t know how to offer comfort, at least he can offer an explanation.

See, Seung-gil is not a difficult person to deal with. You tell him what you need, and if he wants to, if he can, he will do it for you. Phichit never really tells him what he needs though, and it sends him into a spiral of self-doubt, questioning everything he does. He does not like that he has to figure things out on his own, and he is sure he is doing it wrong. 

He frowns then looks up when he has a sudden idea. Okay, maybe he can’t offer comfort and doesn’t know how to offer an explanation but he can offer something else.

“Give me your phone.” Phichit hands it over without question and Seung-gil tries not to dwell on the fact that this is probably the greatest display of trust he has ever seen from him. He types as quickly as he can then chooses an article that looks at least a little bit professional. 

(It’s wikiHow but he figures that’s as professional as the internet can get.)

“Get a lemon from the fridge,” he tells Phichit and stands up to walk around the ironing board before he disappears in the bathroom. He returns with a bucket of hot water as the article instructed and when Phichit comes back from the kitchen, he takes the lemon and wordlessly squeezes drops of juice onto the stain.

“How did you know…?”

“You keep telling me that the internet has an answer to everything,” Seung-gil shrugs and sits back down on his bed once the t-shirt is soaking in the hot water, the lemon hopefully working its magic on the scorch mark. They have 20-25 minutes to wait before they can do anything else. “I do listen to you sometimes.”

Phichit joins him and circles his neck with his arms, lazily resting them on his shoulder as he kisses his cheek.

“And I listen to you. So tell me, what’s wrong?”

He doesn’t answer. What is he supposed to say? Nothing is wrong, he just sometimes makes up these non-existent issues in his head that make him zone out for a few minutes and burn his boyfriend’s favourite t-shirt. 

Phichit grips his shoulder and shakes him a little. The movement is playful, but his eyes are fixed on Seung-gil’s face, and they are oddly serious.

“Come on, you’re scowling. And it’s not your usual scowl, I can tell the difference. Something is bothering you.”

“I feel bad for ruining your t-shirt.”

Phichit blinks and pulls his arms back, resting them on his lap now, and there are soft lines drawn between his eyebrows as he knits them together.

“Now you’re just lying to me.” He sounds disappointed and Seung-gil realizes that he fucked up for the second time that day. “If you don’t want to tell me, just say so. I won’t pressure you to do it.”

Seung-gil looks at him again, searches for his eyes, reaches out to trace the line of his cheekbone with his thumb and there is an impossibly small smile hiding in the corner of his mouth because Phichit has finally told him what to do.

“Phichit,” he starts, and the boy leans into his touch, rests his face in Seung-gil’s palm as he listens to him, “do you ever feel like I’m not good enough for you?”

“ _What?_ ” 

He lets out a frustrated sigh and leans away, angles his body so Phichit can’t see the way he grips the hem of his own t-shirt, holding onto it as he speaks.

“You know what I mean,” he grumbles, “don’t you ever want to be with someone who’s more like you?”

There’s an elusive smile playing on Phichit’s lips that Seung-gil can’t quite understand but otherwise he is still confused, frowning as he replies.

“If I wanted someone who’s like me I could just date myself.”

He rolls his eyes and doesn’t answer so Phichit sticks his nose into his neck, smiling against his skin. He lifts his head to nuzzle his ear until Seung-gil cracks the tiniest smile and jerks away to rub the spot where he is ticklish. 

“It doesn’t sound bad,” Phichit goes on, resting his chin on Seung-gil’s shoulder now, “I wouldn’t have to remember another birthday and I wouldn’t burn my t-shirt because I was busy staring at myself.”

“It’s not funny,” Seung-gil tells him, “and you didn’t answer my question.”

“Sorry, sorry,” Phichit laughs a little but then his smile becomes smaller and his voice is quiet, his question careful when he speaks, “this really bothers you, doesn’t it?”

He shrugs again because he doesn’t know what else to say. He’s still reluctant to look up but Phichit leaves him no choice when he swings his leg over him and sits in his lap, forcing him to raise his head as he buries his fingers in his hair, stroking the nape of his neck with his thumb. Seung-gil puts his arms around his waist almost on instinct as Phichit clings to him.

“Seung-gil,” Phichit leans in and cradles his face in his hands, pressing himself as close as he can, “my love for you burns hotter than the iron you destroyed my shirt with.”

Seung-gil can’t stop the snort that escapes him but before he can answer, Phichit shuts him up with a kiss, moaning into his mouth when he pulls him even closer. He is still half naked and Seung-gil runs his hands up and down his back, palms splayed flat against his shoulder blades before he brings them down, raking his nails across the soft skin, feeling the muscles underneath. 

Phichit breaks the kiss and brushes his thumb across his lower lip, smiling brightly as he goes on.

“You left a stain on my heart,” he says, dramatically grabbing his hand to press it against his chest. Seung-gil can feel his heartbeat there and it takes him a few seconds to process what Phichit is talking about, “it’s bigger than the one on my t-shirt and I wear it with pride everyday.”

“You’re ridiculous,” he replies and it’s probably the sappiest, stupidest thing he’s ever heard in his life but he finds it extremely difficult not to smile because this sappy, stupid thing is _for him_ and no one else.

“There isn’t enough lemon in this world to make it disappear,” Phichit ignores his remark and keeps talking. He hugs him tight, putting his arm around his shoulder and leans down to hide his face in his neck. Seung-gil can feel a pair of warm lips on his skin, kissing up to his jawline and it makes him tighten his grip on Phichit, close his eyes and lose himself in the soft, delicate touches. He almost misses the next few words, mumbled into his skin between kisses. “Not that I would ever want it to.”

“Hm?”

Seung-gil tilts his head back and only reacts with a small hum because he kinda lost that line of thought when Phichit found a particularly sensitive spot and started paying special attention to it. The next second though, his lips are gone and Seung-gil makes an embarrassing sound that he later refuses to define as ‘whining’. 

“I said,” Phichit looks up, his warm brown eyes finding his before he continues, making sure that Seung-gil can hear him, loud and clear, “that I wouldn’t ever, _ever_ want that stain to disappear.” 

“Uh…”

“Ever.”

“Okay,” he replies hesitantly and Phichit presses their lips together again before he draws back. He sighs and reaches up to ruffle his hair which only makes Seung-gil frown a bit more.

“You’re so dumb and I love you so much,” he shakes his head fondly, then finds Seung-gil’s hand and knits their fingers together. “I don’t want anyone even remotely like me. You’re not just _good enough_ , you big dork. You’re the absolute best and I’m the luckiest person ever that you decided to put up with me.”

“I know, it’s really hard sometimes,” Seung-gil answers with a flat voice and to that, he gets lightly punched in the shoulder. Phichit is laughing though and he moves around a bit until he can sit down properly on his lap, stretching his legs on the bed behind Seung-gil.

“But seriously,” he says, “stop thinking stupid things like that. Or at least tell me when you can’t stop it, so I can kiss you and remind you that it’s stupid.”

“Okay.” 

Phichit is still holding his hand and he uses it to pull him in for another kiss but there’s a finger on his lips before he can get close enough.

“Promise?” 

He doesn’t even try to fight the smile this time, instead, he looks up to make sure Phichit can see it. He kisses the finger and whispers his answer against it, smiling, because Phichit, again, told him what he needs and it’s something he really, really wants to give him.

“Promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> ...I hope you liked it! Also, there was no beta (as usual, if you've read anything from me, you probably know already that i'm too impatient to wait for someone to proofread) sooo if you find a mistake or a typo please tell me and i'll correct it! Thank you!


End file.
